


Stories by firelight

by blue_misery



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Just fun stories, My grammar is crap, dont expect fast update, feel free to point out mistakes, not sure how many chapters this will have, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_misery/pseuds/blue_misery
Summary: Some fun stories told by members of the inquisition. I'm just making this up as I go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Could you please comment? Even just a "nice" or "that was shit" is okay. I have low self esteem.
> 
> If you want to chat privately, my Tumblr is blue-misery

Dorian sat quietly, feeding the crackling campfire some sticks. It was a clear and bone chillingly cold night in the Emerald Graves, where the inquisitor set up camp. They were far from and of the official inquisition camps, so they had made a small makeshift camp of their own. All this cold had made him miss the balmy heat of the Hinterlands.

"We'll be sleeping beneath the stars, Dorian. It'll be fun." He recalled their exalted leader's words with no small amount of spite. He shoved another branch roughly into the fire, sending spark bugs up into the sky.

"Do try not to be so maudlin, Dorian. It's just a bit of camping." He heard Solas's voice chime in, strangely bright and happy. He turned to look at the Fadewalker with a glare firmly stuck on his face. Solas's eyes showed mirth, and a smirk pulled at one corner of his mouth.

Dorian huffed softly. "This hardly counts as camping! Camping is a warm tent, a good book, and a bloody bedroll! This is dirt. This is cold and dirt and hard. And your derision certainly isn't helping my mood any, thank you very much!"

"But I thought you liked hard, Dorian." The Iron Bull chimed in, clearly amused by his own humour, much to Dorian's dismay.

"Ha ha ha, you're very funny." Dorian glared, sarcasm dripping from his tongue like dew from flower petals.

This line of banter likely would have continued, if not for Cole's odd, yet perfectly timed, intervention. The spirit approach with six nugs cradled in his arms. It looked like a challenging task, since he was focusing all his attention and energy on keeping them from leaping out. He sat on the thin cloth, which inquisitor had gotten off a corpse, that had been designated as his sleeping place. Despite the obvious fact that he would likely just spend all night watching everyone else sleep. 

Dorian watched as he unloaded his precious cargo. He cleared his throat to get the spirit's attention. "Cole, why have you brought this lovely bouquet of dirty animals to our fire?"

"Cold. Shivering, shaking and scared. They huddled together, but their hollow was crushed, returned to just dirt. They couldn't get warm. Shadows grew like twisted trees with fingers long and sinister. They made them shiver from more than just the cold."

The inquisitor chuckled. "At least you'll have something to keep you warm. The rest of us will just have to manage with what little heat this fire provides."

"It seems the spirits around this fire are as low as the weather. We ought to be in for a long night." Blackwall spoke quietly from the shadows.

"You got that right. The cold has sapped all the usual cheer from us. All of us, except Solas. What makes you so cheerful, chuckles?" Varric asked as he approached and took his seat on a fallen log that had been rolled up.

Solas chuckled. "Nothing in particular, Tethras. I've simply been camping many times with only my pack, in far my dystopic places. I find this place a rather lovely place to sleep. Despite the cold and near constant moisture."

The inquisitor grinned broadly, an idea seeming to seep into their mind. "Then how about a story, Solas? You alway have the most fantastic things to say and we could all use the distraction."

The Fadewalker seemed to hesitate before relenting. "A story... A mighty interesting request. But very well. I will attempt such a thing." 

Solas paused as he stared into the fire and searched for a story among all he had seen in his travels with the spirits. He began only moments later. "Some months ago I came across the memory of a river spirit in the fade. She had revealed herself to a family of farmers near her lake when their lives were threatened by a dangerous pack of wolves that had grown near.

"The family consisted of a father, his two grown sons, and a baby girl. While she saved them from the threat by warning them, she could not make them forget of her existence, for their love for her was something she could not bear to take from them.

"Both of the boys enjoyed going to the lake and spending time with this benign spirit of love. They would fish, and swim and simply sit on the banks for hours speaking with her or listening to her melodic singing.

"She also taught them many things in their visits. Both boys had magic, so she taught them things previously forgotten by men. In addition to her gifts of the arcane, she taught them more humane ways to fish, better ways to make nets and boats, and many stories and songs.

"But her heart was too kind to see the darkness that lay dormant in the second son. While the first son was immensely loving and charitable, the second son was equal to that immensity with hatred and cunning.

"The second son thought his brother had stolen the heart of the maiden spirit they both cared so much for. Jealousy and wrath grew in his heart. He began to hate his brother and wish him dead for his assumed betrayal. He hatched a plan. He would burn the barn down when his brother slept there in the mid-afternoon.

"Little did he know, their father had sent the first son into town to fetch hay for the cows. He was not in the barn when the second brother lit it ablaze. However, the winds that day were fierce and they caused the fire hop from the barn onto the main house, where his father and young sister were.

"The spirit sensed the second brother's betrayal and the impending doom of such a young and innocent life. She rushed into the flames and used her magic to shield the child from the devouring flames. 

But the flames were too great, and they destroyed the spirit. She left behind only a crystal of pure energy in place of her body. With one simple act of rage, the second brother killed his own father and his love. 

"When the second son returned, he found his brother cradling the charred remains of the spirit he had come to love, among the still-lit embers of their family home. He ran to his siblings and held his sister to quiet her fear.

"He frantically attempted to gain information while searing hot tears welled in his eyes. But even as his brother told him the truth of the matter, he could hardly believe it. He informed his brother that he had only ever seen the spirit as a friend and a sister.

"Having been betrayed by his brother and homeless, he abandoned his homeland, with only his baby sister in his arms. Leaving his treacherous brother to live out his days in torment and regret."

As Solas's story came to a close, he looked about his group of friends. Shock is all that greeted him. The silence continued for a few minutes as he attempted to figure out just what he had done wrong.

"The hell was that, Solas?" The Iron Bull finally spoke, surprisingly quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Should I keep going?


End file.
